


Making Amends

by MiHnn



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Scene, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund contemplates his life before the battle against the White Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Performance Anxiety

He could hear them: the chatter before battle, the sound of steel hitting steel, bows being strung and orders being barked. It was a wonder none of the Narnians remembered that Edmund Pevensie was a boy. He had never fought save for a schoolyard tussle; he had never held a sword longer that he would have liked. 

Gritting his teeth, he thought about the White Witch, each stroke of the whetstone making his sword sharper and more dangerous. He didn’t stop until the tip drew blood from his finger.

He was lost once. Today, he will make up for it.


End file.
